Fort tu deviendras, faible tu finiras
by harunoyume
Summary: Un jour monsieur Jaggerjack a dit à son fils: " Il faut que tu deviennes fort, pour jamais n'avoir de regrets", et depuis ces mots ne le quittent plus.  Mais qui a dit qu'être fort n'apportait aucun regret?


**Bonjour ^^**

**Je vous publie un pett OS sans prétention. Juste quelque chose qui m'est venu hier soir et qui m'a empêché de dormir.**

**Je crois que je peu dire que c'est le même genre que _"Kira, te souviens tu?". _**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Je m'appelle Jaggerjack Grimmjow et à présent j'ai 24ans.

Un jour mon père m'a dit :

_**« Il faut que tu deviennes fort. Le plus fort, sinon ta vie seras pleine de regrets. »**_

Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant de 6ans et pourtant j'avais déjà saisi le sens de ces mots.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, mais je ne peux pas dire non plus que se fut très joyeux.

Je suis né dans un milieu plus qu'aisé.

Mon père était un très riche industriel qui n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'occuper de moi.

Les seuls fois où nous avons passé du temps ensemble, était quand il me prenait à part dans son bureau, celui de notre maison.

Ces moments-là n'étaient destinés qu'à me faire reproches et remontrances sur mon attitude qu'il jugeait trop gamine.

Je me rappelle d'une fois où je m'étais mis à pleurer car je venais d'apprendre que notre animal de compagnie, le petit feu-follet de la famille, un petit chat noir et blanc, s'était fait écrasé.

Ce jour-ci, mon père m'avait trainé par le bras jusque devant les domestiques et ma mère, qui restait obstinément indifférente à mes pleurs qui redoublaient et mes sanglots.

Cet homme que j'appelais père me donna une paire de gifles qui firent stopper toutes les larmes que je versais et il m'avait crié dessus en me disant:

_**« Un homme, un vrai ça ne pleure pas! Tu dois t'endurcir! Rentres toi ça dans la tête! »**_

Cette réplique je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier et m'en débarrasser.

Je l'ai gravé dans mon esprit et à mes 20ans j'ai même fait tatouer sur mes bras les kanji « force » et « puissance » pour être certain de toujours rappeler.

Ma mère elle, était une femme magnifique.

Je l'ai assez observé, de loin, pour m'en rendre compte.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai dire à son sujet car je ne la connaissais pas véritablement.

Elle était une épouse dévouée avant d'être une mère aimante et attentionnée.

Son devoir à elle, était d'engendrer un enfant, un garçon de préférence, pour pouvoir perpétuer le nom des « Jagger jack ». Devoir qui fut accompli en me donnant la vie.

Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle eut jamais eu un geste tendre envers moi.

Nos moments de complicité, se manifestaient que sous forme de regards furtifs.

En effet, je compris très tôt le sens et le poids de ces mots.

A la maison, j'étais un enfant irréprochable. En revanche quand j'allais à l'école, je me défoulais sur ceux qui me cherchaient.

Je ne me suis jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds, et déjà à cette époque je m'étais arrangé pour être le plus fort.

Il fut vite fait que j'eus une bande de gamins autour de moi.

Moi j'étais leur chef et eux étaient mes serviteurs.

Je me sentais fort et tout puissant parmi eux. Je les soumettais facilement à mes ordres de gamin capricieux.

L'année de mes 10ans, une famille est venue emménager dans la résidence à côté de la notre.

J'étais sorti pour voir ces gens, et c'est à cet instant que ma vie a vraiment pris du sens, mais bien sûr à cette époque, je ne pouvais pas encore le savoir.

_On ne sait jamais à l'avance ce que nous réserve _la vie après tout.

Il y avait un petit garçon de 2printemps mon cadet.

La première chose que j'en vis fut des cheveux d'un noir comme la nuit, puis deux grands yeux verts couleur émeraude. Et maintenant je peux dire à quel point ils étaient magnifique, à quel point il était beau.

La première impression que j'eus de ce petit garçon fut qu'il paraissait fragile et malade. Je dis malade car sa peau très blanche, blanche et pur comme la neige me semblait irréelle.

Je m'étais dit que puisque fragile, il serait facile à soumettre lui aussi, mais je m'étais bien trompé.

_Toujours se méfier des apparences. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses._

Je me souviens de la première fois que je lui ai parlé.

J'étais entouré par ma petite bande et je lui avais adressé ces mots:

_**« Soit tu me sers comme les autres, soit tu me sers de piñata »**_

C'étaient des mots bien durs venant d'un enfant d'à peine 10ans mais la vie c'était comme ça.

Il y avait des gens nés pour servir, et d'autres nés pour être servis. Ceux qui n'appartenaient à aucun de ces groupes étaient là pour se défouler.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Malgré ce que je lui avais dit, il avait détourné la tête et avait fait mine de m'ignorer.

Je dois l'avouer ça avait réussi à me surprendre mais aussi à me mettre dans une colère folle.

Je lui avais alors envoyé mon poing dans la figure, le faisant tomber à la renverse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rires les élèves autour de nous et moi et y compris.

Il s'était relevé et s'était essuyé le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et malgré ce coup, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotions.

Et ce fut contre toute attente qu'il m'avait renvoyé le coup que je lui avait infligé. Puis sans rire ajouté, il avait disparu dans la foule d'élève abasourdis.

C'est à partir de ce jour que Schiffer Ulquiorra est devenu mon ennemi.

Je détestais tout chez lui, mais par-dessus tout, c'était cet air de se sentir supérieur, et cette force mentale et physique qu'il possédait et dissimulait, qui m'écœuraient le plus.

Nous avons grandi en même temps, chacun de notre côté.

Durant tout ce temps, nous n'avions fait que nous battre.

Je le provoquais, il répondait. Je le cherchai, il m'ignorait…

Un vrai jeu du chat et de la souris.

J'avais eu beau tout tenter pour arriver à le soumettre à moi, mais jamais rien n'y faisait.

Puis un jour est venu où j'ai eu 20 ans et lui 18.

J'avais pris rendez vous chez un ami qui avait fait du tatouage son métier.

C'est par lui que j'appris le décès de la mère d'Ulquiorra et je ne sais pour quelle raison mais en sortant de la boutique de mon ami, je m'étais mis à courir jusqu'à la résidence des Schiffer.

C'était lui qui avait ouvert et ce fut sans rien dire qu'il m'avait invité à entrer, ce que m'avait beaucoup surpris.

Sa maison n'était pas différente de la mienne.

Elle était grande, sombre, sobre et sans vie…

Etrangement ce jour-là, il m'avait semblait que personne n'était présent hormis Ulquiorra et moi.

Je me souviens très bien de cet après-midi car nous avons parlé longuement tous les 2.

Sans aucune hostilité, sans aucune méfiance.

Il parlait et j'écoutais.

Nous avions décidé d'être ennemi sans aucune vraie raison et nous sommes devenus amis sans l'avoir réalisé.

Après la mort de madame Schiffer, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Ulquiorra et moi mais pourtant je continuais à la détester.

Enfin pas lui, mais quelque chose venant de lui.

Ce n'était plus son air prétentieux, cette attitude snob qui n'étaient en fait rien de plus qu'une erreur d'interprétation de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Ulquiorra possédait en réalité quelque chose de noble et de fier, et cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'irréellement beau. Un être qui semblait parfait et dénué de tout défaut, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'agaçait.

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé si lui, me détestait.

Mais qu'importe au fond, puisque même si nous étions amis, je ne devais véritablement me préoccuper que de moi.

Devenir fort et encore plus fort. Voilà ce à quoi j'aspirais, ma principale préoccupation.

A là majorité d'Ulquiorra, nous avions organisé une fête à mon appartement, où nous avons bu jusqu'à être complètement saouls.

Cette nuit-là; Ulquiorra et moi avons couché ensemble pour la première fois.

Bizarrement, tout est encore très clair dans mon esprit.

Je me souviens de chaque détail.

Au réveil, nous avions fait comme si de rien ne s'était passé car nous pensions que nous avions fait une erreur.

Quelques semaines ont passé suite à cet accident et pourtant malgré le fait que coucher ensemble me paraissait être une erreur, une faiblesse, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de songer à la douceur de sa peau, de son corps sous le mien, de la chaleur qui émanait de lui lorsque je l'avais caressé, à ses gémissements électrisants, et surtout à cette lueur indéchiffrable qui avait illuminée ses yeux extraordinaires.

Je n'avais arrêté de penser à ça mais aussi, à tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui et pas un ou une autre.

C'est après ces semaines-là que j'ai compris.

Nous avons recommencer à nous revoir régulièrement comme des amis.

Nous avons recommencer à coucher ensemble comme des amants.

Nous avons recommencer à nous séparer comme des étrangers.

Et comme à chaque séparation, je ne faisais penser qu'à Ulquiorra, à lui, seulement à lui.

Il était devenu une drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

Il était devenu ma faiblesse.

Puis un jour est venu, où après avoir une nouvelle fois coucher ensemble, il m'a dit:

« _**Je vais partir et je ne reviendrai probablement pas. Nous ne pourrons plus nous voir. »**_

Il m'avait regardé, son visage toujours aussi impassible, tandis que ses yeux me divulguaient une autre de ces lueurs indéchiffrables.

Je lui avais répondu:

_**« Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il en soit ainsi »**_

Je lui ai tourné le dos alors qu'il se rhabillait.

Nous nous sommes dit :

_**« Adieu »**_

Ce jour-là, c'était hier.

C'est vrai il valait mieux que ça se passe de cette manière.

Lui partit, je pouvais penser librement. Redevenir maître de moi-même.

Et malgré ce que je me convainquais de croire, malgré cette voix incessante qui me répétait de devenir plus fort pour ne jamais avoir de regrets, les pincements que je ressentais dans ma poitrine m'indiquaient bien autre chose, et me persuader d'une chose plus importante.

Aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre qu'Ulquiorra a eu un accident et qu'il est mort.

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire.

Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter.

Je ne pleure pas bien-sûr car un homme fort de pleure pas.

Je ne regrette pas car un homme fort n'a aucun regret à avoir.

D'un coup je me sens juste vide. Je me sens juste seul.

Trois jours ont passé, hier c'était ton enterrement Ulquiorra. Je n'y ai pas assisté, je n'aime pas ce genre de chose.

Mais maintenant, là, je suis devant ta tombe.

Je remarque le cardre avec ta photo qui la décore, ainsi que les grosses couronnes de fleurs et l'encens et les plaques de marbres où il est inscrit _« A mon fils », _« _A notre ami »_…

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais même plus quel lien nous unissait. Ennemis? Amis? Amants?

J'enfouis mes mains dans les poches de ma veste noire.

Ah tiens mon portable. Ça fait bien 4 ou 5 jours que je ne l'ai pas ouvert…

Je l'ouvre, oubliant momentanément où je suis et ce que je suis venu y faire.

Un message apparaît à l'écran m'indiquant que quelqu'un m'a laissé un message.

Je porte mon portable à mon oreille. Et …Mon dieu….

Ta voix…

C'est toi qui m'a laissé un message. Il date d'il y a 5 jours. D

Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu allais partir.

Du jour où nous nous sommes dit Adieu.

Et alors que j'écoute attentivement ta voix, ton message, et ces mots que tu ne m'as jamais dit de vive voix, ma gorge me sert horriblement. J'ai affreusement mal dans la poitrine, et j'ai vraiment honte.

Honte de moi de n'avoir pas compris, honte de ne pas t'avoir retenu alors que tu me disais Adieu, honte d'avoir écouté cette maudite voix plutôt que mon cœur.

Jusque là j'étais heureux d'être fort pour n'avoir jamais aucun regret.

Mais ce jour-là, le jour de ta disparition, j'aurai préféré être faible pour avoir la force et le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais, ce que je voulais vraiment. Pour te dire que j'avais besoin de toi.

J'aurai voulu être faible pour pouvoir te dire moi aussi ces mots.

J'aurai voulu être faible pour pouvoir t'avouer la profonde faiblesse que j'éprouvais.

J'aurai voulu être faible pour pouvoir te crier que:

_**« Je t'aime »**_

_Dans un cimetière, 2 tombes son côte à côte._

_L'une au nom d'un jeune homme décédé à l'âge de 22ans. Ci-gît Schiffer Ulquiorra._

_L'autre au nom d'un autre jeune homme mort à 24ans. Ici repose Jaggerjack Grimmjow._

_Parmi les fleurs, l'encens, un message est inscrit sur l'une des nombreuses plaques de marbre qui ornent la tombe du deuxième:_

**_« N'est celui qui est fort, que celui qui sait avouer ses faiblesses »._**

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà donc, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop ennuyeux ^^

Kisu!

A la prochaine!^^


End file.
